Only Goodbye
by Meghan Marie Cullen
Summary: Oneshot, short CHALLENGE fic. RobRae...apprantly people find this depressing.


This is a one-shot Challenge fic…..

For all of you who don't know, a challenge is when someone gives you pairings and guidelines and you have to write a story based on it.

My challenge was to Write a death fic, Rob/Rae, and all the Titans but Raven had to die at the beginning, the same way that happened with Terra (Volcanic eruption……statue…..yada yada yada) and Then Raven had to commit suicide using Robins Bird-a-rang.

I never turn down a challenge, (Don't start sending me challenges.) and I've never written a death fic for a challenge, so please don't laugh. It wasn't aloud to be very long….so Here goes.

_**Only Goodbye**_

The Damage was done. The Demon had finally claimed his victory.

Amongst the wreckage Raven knelt, wrapping her cloak tightly around her. She did not want to see what lay before her. Not Now. As she relived the events of the past few moments, denial swept of her.

They were gone. And it was her fault.

With a rush of nerve she looked up, first meeting the stone eyes of her leader and fallen friend. His entire figure was encased in stone, showing even the subtlest of intricate lines on his face. Behind her were statues of the same nature; Beast Boy….Starfire…..Cyborg…..

_Robin._

_Robin._

_Robin……._

**-Flashback-**

"_Raven, Now!" Robin stood only a few feet away from her, pointing his gloved hands towards Slade, momentarily relapsing before them._

_The others waved her on, wanting her to blast him with all she had. But her powers wouldn't…..work._

_Her moment disappeared as quickly as it had come, and Slade lunged at Robin. In one swift movement, Robin was on the ground, taking many hits from an enraged Slade. He was defenseless….She had to do something…..anything……_

_Anything._

_Raven's entire body glowed black edged with white, slowly growing taller and taller, her demon taking over. The appearance of Trigon rose from her, casting the Volcanic chamber into utter darkness. With a triumphant scream, Trigon loosed Raven's anger, incomprehensible power pouring from her fingertips, destroying everything in sight, along with everyone._

_The force was just enough, the lava erupting from crevices in the stone underneath her, engulfing her teammates and fallen foe. Starfire, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were screaming. The only one silent was Robin, taking in the situation with unmistakable bravery, as any great leader would have done. The molten fury hardened, leaving them all in the same final position as former Titan, Terra._

**-End Flashback-**

Raven was growing more tired than she thought she had ever been in her life, staring longingly at the statue that had just recently held her tightly in his arms. She needed to speak with him….to tell him…..

_Good bye._

_Only Goodbye._

Limping towards him, she fell at his feet in a fit of tears, muttering softly, her monotone muffled by her sobs. "I'm sorry…..this wasn't supposed to happen….Robin…Please forgive me…..I can't be alone….."

_Alone._

She was alone. Completely alone. Her friends, her comfort…..Her life.

Everything was gone.

_Never to return._

_Never to return._

The scene of her power played itself repeatedly in her mind, her father's rage overpowering her friends. She couldn't take it. She was-

_Screaming…..._

She couldn't escape the feelings which slowly crept into her already tormented mind, dragging her deeper into depression. Her sight was impaired by her tears, which had ceased their pour, and remained at only a steady trickle down Raven's pale cheeks.

She couldn't go on like this. Mourning……. She couldn't escape his face. The fear in his eyes……It would haunt her. Raven looked down, the puddles of her tears mixing with the dust, turning a shade of crimson.

_Blood._

Her mind lingered towards ways to deal with the situation….ways that frightened her. Brushing them away, she used the tip of her finger to stir the red liquid. Her senses were slowly ebbing away, and take part of her sanity with them.

The darkness closed in around her, acting as a shield between her mind and reality. All she could do was look into Robins Masked eyes.

She never had the chance. Never had the chance to see their true color behind that wretched mask. _"Ill show you when the time is right."_ He had told this to her only two days before. Before….

Raven stepped towards each titan individually, saying prayers to each, her way of a silent apology. But inside she knew, it wasn't enough. They were dead….because of her.

What would she do without them?

Finally she reached the statue of Robin, and she broke down in tears. "Help me….you were the only one I had….nothing….nothings left….."

She pleaded and begged but it did no good. She did all she could to avoid her acceptance that he was gone. He just couldn't be…..

Something glinted in the corner of her eye, and she inched towards it. Her fingers caressed the object, as if it showed some form of comfort. It was red and gold, the edes made of sharp blades.

_Robin's….._

It was his bird-a-rang. It was the only thing left of him.

Holding it up, she examined the item, moving it in and out of her vision, when a thought struck her.

Raven proceed to extend her arm, slashing the flesh below her wrists with Robin's weapon. She soundlessly watched her blood drip to the floor, the color disappearing from her face and arms. With a single heave, the bird-a-rang flew a final time, coming into permanent contact with a rock wall.

Her face was ghostly white, paler than normal. Her blood formed more puddles next to the crimson ones of her already fallen tears. By this time, her crying had ceased, finally gripping herself. She would remain silent, as Robin had done, in his final moments.

The thick substance ran down her arm, slowly splashing on the floor. She curled up next to the statue of her beloved Robin, her eyes fighting to stay open.

Grinning to herself, Raven took one final intake of breath, looking into the masked face one last time.

"Goodbye. Only Goodbye." And she was gone.

So. What did you think? It hurt alot to write this.....Im so much like Raven, so it felt like I was killing myself! I cant believe I killed her.....I never thought I would do that.

Please review!


End file.
